So Much
by blah blah 12
Summary: this is my version of bella and edwards honeymoon. It's sweet and simple. ** characters and plot belong to stephanie meyer**


_So much_

.........And I pulled her gently into the water (Stephanie Meyer), until the clear, silky water was lapping around our shoulders. I ran my hands across her lower back and pulled her closer to me; I could feel her heat, even through the already warm water. She ran her hands up from belly-button, across my chest and slid them gracefully around my neck. I leant in and kissed her, her lips parted and I slid my tongue into her mouth – something I had never dared to try before. She hesitated at my new enthusiasm and then I felt her lips widen with a smile, and then responded back by pulling herself closer to my chest. She tasted amazing, even more amazing than usual. It probably had something to do with the fact that her perfect, naked body was pressed up close against mine.

My hand slipped around to Bella's hips and I slowly raised it up to the side of her breast. The skin was soft and smooth, the flesh warm. I caressed it with my thumb and deepened our kiss and pulled her even closer. And I could feel everything, every part of her delicate body and _God it felt good_.

Then I could feel her blood pumping through my body.

Then I felt a growl building up in my chest, the monster inside of me smiled and I could feel myself losing control.

Then I broke away. _This is insane_

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at me.

'Edward?' she said gently. I swallowed the burning venom running down my throat and shock my head clear of the monster.

'I could kill you Bella, I could _kill_ you', I said.

'Oh Shutup Edward and get a grip' she snapped, and then said with gentle tones 'you will not kill me'. Her eyes pierced mine and I could not argue. _This had to be the right thing, we loved each other._

_So much._

I pulled back to me and run my fingers from her abdomen to her breasts and kissed her, I knotted my fingers in her hair, and she knotted hers in mine. I broke away from her lips and started kissing her down along her neck, I continued further down until I was kissing the tops of her breasts. I then pulled my mouth back to hers and felt her hands exploring. First my chest, then the middle of my torso. Then just below my belly button. It was then when I hoisted her out of the water her and carried her back to the house, never breaking our kiss. I opened my eyes briefly and sneaked a peak at her body.

It was beautiful.

And I wanted it.

So much.

Once we entered the bedroom I lay Bella down on the bed and I lay on top of her talking most of my weight, but still pressing her down into the soft mattress. Her body was very close to mine, and something down south got excited.

Very excited. _Embarrassing._

Bella smiled.

I slithered down her body to her toes and then dragged my lips, up her body again. I started at her little toe, the moved to her knee and then her hip joint. I briefly brushed past the area between her womanhood and her belly button. She gasped and I smiled. I continued up to the centre of her full breasts and then up to her jaw, then I found her lips. I stopped, rose slightly so I could look into her milky brown eyes. She gazed up, smiled, and then nodded.

I couldn't help but grin.

She parted her legs and I nestled in the gap between her thighs. We kissed for a few minutes and then I slowly pushed inside of her. Bella gasped, and so did I. I glanced up at her, afraid that she was in pain. She wasn't and I soon realised that she had gasped for the same reason I had. She was surrounding me and I was inside of her. We were one, at last.

Before I knew what I was doing I was moving, and she was to. The lamb and the lion, fire and ice, moving together, existing together – connected in harmony. She was moaning and gasping. I was gasping and growling. We moved together slow at first and from there gathered speed. Our moans, gasps, and growls became more frequent. The pleasure she was giving me was intensifying. _How could she give me so much pleasure? _For the first time in 100 years I felt warm, and it felt fantastic.

Then Bella yelled my name.

The muscles surrounding me and on the inside of her upper thighs contracted around me and then I was yelling her name. I had never felt more alive, or strangely enough – more human. Her spine snapped up and I pulled her closer to me and I plunged deeper.

And I bit a pillow...or two. _woops._

And then I couldn't speak, there was so much pleasure I couldn't even yell her name, or moan, even growl. I was frozen, but it was the best feeling I had ever experience. _So much pleasure_.

_So much._

I knew Bella wasn't feeling this; this was something more, something only a vampire could feel.

Then it was over.

And I collapsed.

I wasn't heavy, and Bella didn't seem to care. She just stoked my hair while I rested my head on her breasts. We were still connected. _God I could stay like this forever_ I kept thinking. I thought Bella was getting tired so I started to pull away, but she wrapped her legs around my and pulled me deeper inside of her. I grinned.

We stayed like that for about half an hour. Running hands over each other, kissing tenderly and sighing. Occasionally Bella's muscles would contract again and we would gasp and moan together.

Eventually I pulled away. Not wanting to, but Bella needed her sleep. I lay facing up and Bella flung herself over my chest and snuggled into me.

'I love you Edward Cullen', she whispered.

'I love you Bella Cullen', I whispered, but she was already asleep.

I smiled to myself, full of pure happiness. I had just had the best experience of my life. I had made love to the most perfect and beautiful creature in the world – the woman I loved. Bella Cullen.

I didn't see the bruises until two hours later .

That's when I started to hate myself

So much.


End file.
